Tell Me, What Makes Your Side the 'Light' Side?
by Alexa82
Summary: Oneshot. Draco's monologue directed to Harry Potter and the world in general. Disregards HBP. And please remember that the character's words and the author's opinions aren't the same thing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter material, and I'm not making money off of this. I'm just an altruist with a thirst for reviews.

------------------

**Tell Me, What Makes Your Side the 'Light' Side?**

"Tell me, what makes your side the 'Light' side?

It's all about power and control. Each side has a world view and is trying to make the dominant structures of society conform to that world view.

Yes, the 'Dark' side is the one to attack most of the time. But that is true about any movement going against the established order – they have to be the active ones. And it doesn't matter which order it is. The established order isn't 'right' just by the fact that it's the ruling one.

My father didn't just follow a madman, it wasn't even about Voldemort. My father fought for a cause he believed in. Even after Voldemort disappeared. Didn't your father follow a cause he believed in? What makes my father a victimizer and your father the victim? Did your parents not ever kill in the name of the cause they believed in? Were they perfect people, who never did any harm to anyone?

What make your side the 'right' side? Both sides kill and harm, both sides believe in what they are fighting for. So the 'dark' side kills more. (Though, does it? Would you know? Where do you get the headcount from?)

Does your side not make widows, widowers, orphans? Go into the Slytherin common room, see if you can't find a child who's family is diminished thanks to the efforts of your side. Go to the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs and even the Griffindors (Were there no smart or loyal or brave fighting for our cause?). It's not a popular thing to admit to, and you don't hear about it as much as you hear of the 'victims' on the 'Light' side, but there are enough of them. Poor Potter with his dead parents… are you the only orphan in this school? Are there only orphans on your side?

Yes, you kill less. You apprehend and bring fourth charges, and judge rebels within a system that upholds the established order. And you give them the kiss, put them in Azkaban. How humane. You leave their children to visit them and see the soulless bodies of their loved ones, time and again, as they grow up. How righteous you must feel.

Your side must thank the Dark Lord for existing, Potter. If he weren't so clearly 'Dark' and didn't inspire so much fear, what would your side do? If he didn't call himself Voldemort, and if he didn't choose a mark with a skull and a snake, what would you do? Who spread the tale that his name must be feared? Your side needs this fear, Potter. Stop telling people to use his name. You need their fear of it, or they might start thinking about the ideology he offers, and they might want to decide for themselves whether to follow. If he wasn't the big bad monster could your side convince the world that the cause is false? But, I'm sorry for asking, of course it could. Where do you get your information from Potter? How do you know who is evil?

Yes, the purebloods know more of the Dark Arts. Simply because it's not a subject taught in the schools, and thus knowledge of it would pass through family, together with the family recipes for the common cold. And of course the mudbloods and halfbloods wouldn't know it – where could they learn about it? Unless they go seeking for it specifically.

The pureblood families produce more wizards than the muggles. That it the truth. Sqwibs are the exception to the rule, which doesn't negate the rule. Why should young pureblood wizards, of which there are much more every year than of muggle born wizards, learn things in the pace of those who only discovered magic at eleven years? Why the benefit of the majority must be disregarded in favor of the minority? Let them have a separate school. Why must I learn less than I can because of them? Why do we not study magic from, say, age 6? Is it not because we are waiting for the mudbloods to grow up enough to leave their parents and to learn how to keep their mouth shut about magic, so as to not give us away? Why do we have Muggle Studies but not Wizarding Culture studies for mudbloods? Why is the History of the Wizarding world taught by the most boring professor in school, a dead one? What a fitting metaphor _that_ is.

Why is it bad to want to change that, but perfectly 'good' to want to keep it that way?

The muggles persecuted wizards for ages, they still can, and yet there is no mention of it in Muggle Studies, it's not a popular topic for discussion.

I'm tired of all this righteousness around. The labels are just words used to rile people up. There is no 'Light' here. There are the rulers who call themselves 'The Light', and the rebels who are designated the title of 'The Dark'. And history is written by those in power. That is what made Grindelwald a dark wizard. If he won, Dumbledore's name would be synonymous with Darkness. And the new rebels would praise his name and be called 'Dark'.

So just stop this bullshit Potter. There are two sides, one rules, the other wants to. Two ideologies, one rules, one wants to. And it's all about winning. That. Is. It.

Those on the loosing side will suffer, die, and be persecuted, no matter which side wins."

------------------

Well, was it convincing?

Reviews would mean a lot:-)


End file.
